Clutch
by BaSingTei
Summary: Asami teaches Korra what it's like to ride in style. (Korrasami Friendship) Rated K - WC 1,656 One Shot


This is really dialog heavy and for that I am sorry but there is no other way for this to work.

The metropolitan was running sluggish for midday. Much to slow for a speed demon like the beautiful heiress. Traffic was jammed. It was bumper to bumper, only getting a few feet before having to stop again. At this point, they hadn't gone over 15mph. Korra gripped Asami's waist and yelled over the traffic.

"Hey, this isn't so bad!"

"Are you kidding me? This bottle neck is killing me! We're getting nowhere."

"I was talking about the motorcycle!"

Asami rolled her eyes. It had not been a fun talk when she was trying to convince her to get on the bike. Naga was by far faster and more dangerous, but the avatar seemed to have a better relation with something more… organic than mechanic.

"Hang on to something! We're getting out of this jam!" Asami yelled over the horns and engines. Through Korra's protests, she kicked her bike into first gear and swerved in between cars and trucks, speeding alongside the road and grabbing the clutch to switch into second. Off they flew and Korra had no idea where they were going. She closed her eyes and hugged Asami tighter, too stubborn to say she was scared. Once they were out of town Asami found her favorite strip of road. It was wide and smooth and always deserted. She smiled and slowed down to a stop, dropping her feet and turning off the bike. Korra's grip loosened and Asami kicked down the stand, turning the wheel to rest at an angle.

"Okay that was kind of fun." Korra said as she swung her legs off the motorcycle, taking off her helmet.

"I told you it wasn't so bad." Asami said and took off her own helmet, shaking her hair out and getting off the bike.

"So what did you want to show me out here? There's nothing here. Just blacktop and dirt."

Asami made an evil grin and walked off to the side of the road, setting her helmet on the ground. She slowly made her way over to the Korra and took her hand.

"I am going to show you how to fly."

"What?" She asked and laughed. "I'm an airbender, I can already fly."

"This is a different sort of flying." She said and placed Korra's hand on the clutch. She looked down and back up to the engineer.

"No. No way."

"Aw, please?"

"No, I refuse."

"Korra come on."

"These things are insane! I don't even know how you and Mako can drive these things! I can barely drive a car and you expect me to drive this contraption?"

Asami pouted.

"Korra, you thinks it's all engine parts but I promise you it's nothing like a car."

"I can see that!"

"No…" She said and let go, walking in front of the bike and holding the handles, turning the wheel to rest between her legs.

"When you get this thing running, it's like there in an animal beneath you. It's like riding on the back of a tigerdillo! It's so free and so amazing. Please, you have to let me show you."

Korra bit the inside of her cheek and put her helmet on her hip. The idea sounded both exhilarating and terrifying but what killed her most was the wild look in Asami's eyes when she was describing it. She wanted to say know but that pleading look she made towards her crippled her resolve. She sighed.

"Okay. if anyone can teach me this, it's you."

Asami lit up and Korra swung her leg over the bike, the seat tall enough to cup her with her legs barely bent. Her legs were a lot shorter than Asami's so she wasn't sure how this would work. She put on her helmet and put her hand on her hips.

"Okay, tell me everything. but try and be… simple."

Asami's smile touched her eyes and she motioned for Korra's hands.

"Grip the handles."

Korra did so.

Asami started to point when she talked.

"This is your front break. This is your clutch. That down there is your back break, much more powerful. And this over here is your gear shift."

"Wait, the clutch is my left hand and the gear shift if my left foot?"

"Yes. And you need to squeeze the clutch to switch gears. It's just like the pedal in the car."

"But the clutch looks just like my front break! how will I know the difference?"

"Because one will slow you down, the other will stop acceleration."

"Asami, that's the same thing." She grumbled and started to think this was a terrible idea.

"No, you body pulls forward when you break, when you pull the clutch the acceleration ceases and you glide out the rest of your momentum, it's totally different" She argued.

"Okay okay. Left to shift, right to break. Got it. Where's my ugh… go thingy."

"The throttle. It's on your right, it's the handle. We'll get to that in a moment. For now, grip the handles and kick up the kickstand."

Korra nodded and kicked up the little spring stand, feeling the weight of the bike against her leg for the first time. she started to tilt to the side before bouncing the weight between her thighs. It was hard because the balls of her feet barely touched the ground, but it was enough.

"Wow this thing is heavy. It might weigh as much as Naga."

They shared a laugh and Asami helped her balance out the bike.

"It has a low center of gravity though, so when you get going the momentum helps keep it standing so you can take those curves almost completely sideways. " Korra gave her a worried look but she shook it off.

"Okay, use your left hand and feel for the fuel lever. It should be a flat silver piece."

She felt the side of the bike by her thigh and found it.

"Got it."

"Okay, turn it upwards."

"Check."

"Okay, now turn the key."

Korra did and the bike came to life. The sound gave her a chill up her spine and the vibrating of the engine felt surreal.

"Okay, twist the right handle." Asami said.

She did and the engine roared back. She smiled and did it again. And again.

"That's the spirit. Now right now you are in neutral, rock back and forth." She said and let go. Korra walked the bike back and forwards and few feet each way. She thought to herself that it was going great so far.

"Alright, now grip your front break and your clutch."

"Okay, now what?"

"Okay, now, keeping those squeezed, you are going to kick your gear shift down into first gear."

"Down?"

"Yeah, neutral is between first and second. If you kick it up into second from first you will stall the engine."

"Right, okay. Down from neutral…" She kicked the gear shift with her left foot and looked to Asami because nothing happened.

"Okay, now let go of the break."

She did.

"Now, SLOWLY, let go of the clutch and let the engine coast without acceleration." She said and stepped aside.

She did and the bike gripped the clutch from her, the bike pulling forward at a good pace. Korra got scared and pulled both the cutch and the break, stopping the motorcycle instantly. She lurched forward and laughed as Asami jogged by her side. She looked to her friend and smiled.

"Okay that wasn't that bad!"

"That was really good! Okay now we're actually going to go."

"Alright, what do I do?"

"Do exactly when you just did but when you take off, twist the throttle and let yourself reach a good speed before break. Also, when you break you are supposed to kick up into neutral so try and keep that in mind."

She nodded and took in a breath, letting go of the break first and then the clutch and feeling the bike move her. She wanted to stop because she felt wobbly but she trusted Asami's instructions. She gripped the throttle and twisted, letting the bike move forward even faster. The bike seemed to have a life of its own. With the accelerator giving it gas, the motorcycle moved so fluidly, like riding water or some majestic creature. Asami ran next to her and yelled encouragement from the gravel.

"Kick it up into second and take off!"

Korra didn't need to be told twice. The speed which had had her in such a tizzy was now a need that her blood boiled for. She gripped the clutch and pushed it into second gear, hearing the engine speak to her. She released the clutch and it grabbed the next gear, flying down the road. She laughed and twisted the throttle and flew out of her friend's sight. Asami had been right. It was like she was flying. She was so excited and happy and felt so free and light like her recent recovery had been so far in the past. She smiled and kicked it down into neutral, coming to a stop. She put down the stand and waited for Asami to catch up, taking off her helmet and watching her friend walk down the road.

She was assaulted with a running hug and they both laughed.

"Korra that was amazing!" She said and let go, looking at the bike.

"that was so fun. It was just like you said… can you teach me more?"

"Okay, we'll come back tomorrow, how's that sound?"

"Sounds fun. For now, lets go get some food."

"Lunch date. Sounds good!" She said and strapped on her helmet and jumped on the bike. "Hop on!"

Korra threw on her helmet and was on Asami's back much faster this time, laughing as she took off, flying down the road.


End file.
